Impmon's Adventure
by Beelzebumon
Summary: An Adventure Starring Impmon. Read If You Want To Know About It
1. Life in the Real word

Chapter 1 – Life in the Real World  
  
Impmon woke up to yet another normal day, both Ai and Makoto rushing to get to him first. As usual, he would quickly scamper away and hop out the window before the children could maul him. Upon hopping out the window, he heard the all so familiar, "Culu!" being chirped out in a sickeningly cute manner. Impmon, getting slightly irritated, snapped, "Why can't you leave me alone?"  
  
Impmon quickly headed inside and slid the door shut behind him before Culumon could say anything.  
  
Culumon's ears shrunk in as he let out a sad, "Culuu!"  
  
Impmon went into the kitchen to find a snack. After scavenging around for food, he led himself into living room, plopping down to watch some television. Ai and Makoto, who were still searching for the missing Impmon, were overjoyed to find him in the living room. Only being able to sit still for a few moments, they eventually began to fidget, and then they both started to fuss about him, which was much to Impmon's annoyance. However, the children soon spotted Culumon, and ran over him for further "torture", as Impmon worded it. He sighed with relief, "That white fluff ball has a use after all," he thought to himself, smirking, while he changed the channels idly. Not paying attention to what he was really doing, his eyes suddenly wandered to the calendar. Letting out a surprised "Urk!" he shot up and ran outside.  
  
Impmon walked over to where his Tamers were. Out of breath from running, he spoke to them, "Guys, I need to leave. Please let me evolve." Their attention quickly left Culumon as they argued over whose turn it was to help him evolve. A huge sweatdrop appeared on Impmon's brow as he watched the children nearly kill each other over a small device. Makoto finally prevailed, holding out the D-Ark to Impmon. The screen flickered for a moment, but soon let out a blinding light, which engulfed Impmon's body. Impmon, throwing his head back, cried out, "Impmon, evolve!" His body's skin seemed to rip off, leaving the same shape, only covered in purple bits of data. All at once, he seemed to grow as new skin formed around him, and wings spread from his back. In seconds, a new digimon was standing there. "Beelzebumon Blast Mode!" Nodding to the children quickly, he then took off.  
  
Ai and Makoto, now being unentertained, went to go play with Culumon, only to see him fly off after Beelzebumon. Beelzebumon looked back to the small digimon following him, "Why are you following me?" Culumon tried his hardest to catch up to him, finally getting close enough to reply, "I came to remind you of today, culu!" Beelzebumon smirked as he flew off at his utmost speed, causing Culumon to get sucked into an updrift, as well as a distressed cry of, "Cululu!!" The silhouette of a large group of people became visible as Beelzebumon neared his destination.  
  
He quickly landed, somewhat outside of the group, which consisted of Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Leomon, Cyberdramon, Guardromon, and MarineAngemon. Sitting on a bench across from were their respective Tamers; Matsuda Takao, Makino Ruki, Jenrya Lee, Katou Juri, Akiyama Ryou, Shiota Hirokazu, and Kitagawa Kenta. Culumon, who had apparently gotten out of his situation, flew down and landed on Ruki's lap, letting out a contented, and somewhat relieved "Culu culu!" Ruki smiled down at the digimon and gently patted it on the head. Takato stood up and was about to speak, but before he can, the sky lightened up. Nine beams of red light suddenly shot down and swallowed up the digimon, followed by a bright flash.  
  
The flash temporally blinded the Tamers. When the flash disappeared, they opened their eyes to find their digimon gone. Takato's eyes darted up to the sky, gasping as he saw the silhouette of what appeared to be a digimon. The figure disappeared in the blink of an eye. He quickly checked to make sure he still had his D-Ark, while everyone else was still gazing towards the sky. Jenrya looked to the others, "What just happened?" Juri stood up with a sad look in her eyes, "I just lost Leomon again…" she said softly, as tears welled up in her eyes... Takato, sympathetic, walked over to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, smiling gently, "It will be fine, Katou-san. We will figure out what happened and fix it, right?"  
  
Jenyra once again spoke up, "What if the same thing happened to Shuichon? I think the first thing we should do is find out." Everyone agreed, and Takato looked over to Jenrya, "I think we should try to contact Yamaki first. He could know something about what just happened." Jenrya started to get a little angry, caring more about his little sister, but an idea popped up in his mind. "We should split up, and then meet back here in two hours, okay?" Takato, Juri, Hirokazu, and Kenta head to meet Yamaki, while Jenrya, Ruki, and Ryou headed off to talk to Shuichon. 


	2. New World, New Body

Impmon slowly opened his eyes, feeling slightly lightheaded. He tried to stand up, but was too weak. He attempted to remember what had happened to him, but all he could recall was a brilliant red light. He let out a gasp as he realized he was in a forest. He lay there, his eyes scanning the area, gazing at all the trees and grass. Thinking he saw a figure in the distance, he focused on the movement and gasped in shock as it came closer to him.  
  
A Kunemon crawled out from behind the trees and stood before Impmon. It edged a little closer and spoke, "You trespass in my forest. Explain yourself." Impmon tried to rise again, but the Kunemon rushed forward and tackled him. Impmon tumbled backwards. Kunemon commanded, "Explain what you are doing in my forest." Impmon looked up at the insect digimon, and yelled out, "Summon Flame!" but nothing happened.  
  
Impmon, thinking quickly, explained to the Kunemon what had happened. Kunemon stood there, puzzled, but soon burst out laughing. Impmon's short temper went off, and, after cursing the Kunemon, screamed, "DON'T. LAUGH. AT. ME. FOOL!" The Kunemon, unphased, replied, "You are not an Impmon, funny little guy." The Kunemon pointed one of his legs in the direction behind Impmon, "Go in that direction to find out for yourself." Impmon lay there, rather confused, as the Kunemon crawled up a tree.  
  
Impmon stood up, realizing he must be in the Digital World. He then began to make his way to the area where the Kunemon had pointed. He kept tripping, yet he didn't know why. When he looked down he could not see his feet. He began to get worried as he walked into a clearing. He looked out and saw the sparkling of water. He immediately rushed over to it, stumbling at its edge. He quickly got up and let out a gasp when he saw himself.  
  
He immediately cried out, "I AM A PICODEVIMON!"  
  
He heard faint laughter, directly jumping back, as it had startled him. He heard it again, but it seemed to come from another direction, and was louder than previously. He began to panic, feeling that someone was hunting him. He backed up against a tree, sweating a bit. He jumped up quickly, screaming, as he heard the laughter come from straight behind him. He hit the ground, tumbling a bit. He stood up, looking up at the tree. A shadowy figure stood on a branch.  
  
The strange figure suddenly spoke out, "You are acting pathetic for a digimon. You show nothing but fear, making you weak. I should just kill you and go on. You are lucky the master wishes otherwise. As you may have noticed, you have been brought to a Digital World. But this is not the Digital World you are accustomed to. You are in one of an alternate universe. "  
  
PicoDevimon looked on in shock, then finally spoke back, "Who do you think YOU are, tough guy?! For all I know you are just some weakling hiding in shadows. If you know so much, tell me who did this to me! And WHY I am a PicoDevimon?!"  
  
The shadowed figure boomed, "ENOUGH! I'm tired of you babbling on and on. I am no weakling, and you shall see that for yourself in just a moment. You do not need to know who did this to you, for it does not matter. The reason you were brought here was to be out of the way. All your friends are out there as well. The digimon assigned to capture them probably already did their job. I prefer to draw out my fights, and torture the opponent first . As for why you are a PicoDevimon…that is unknown to us. This world does the things it does for a reason. You may find out…eventually. But for now, prepare yourself."  
  
PicoDevimon gasped in fear as the figure came forward, into the light. The shadows began to melt off of the digimon as it came forward. The first thing noticeable was the glint of a scythe. He heard the laughter once more as Phantomon floated down. Phantomon smirked before slashing his scythe through a nearby tree. PicoDevimon rolled out of its way just in time. He was about to fly up, but was caught by a small shock wave of the tree hitting the ground. He fell back, only to be caught in the chain of Phantomon.  
  
His body dragged along the ground as Phantomon drew the chain in. Phantomon chuckled slightly, "You are now my prisoner. You will be allowed to live until I am told other…" PicoDevimon burst out, interrupting him, "You call me weak, yet you take orders from someone else! You boost only because you can pick on child stage digimon." Phantomon swung his scythe down, the blade hitting less than an inch from PicoDevimon's head, glaring angrily, "I don't have to follow orders. In fact, I won't. Today is your lucky day, as you will not be my prisoner. You shall die by my scythe."  
  
PicoDevimon clenched up as the scythe moves up from beside him. Phantomon hefted it up above his head, then brought it down swiftly from his body. A yellow blur suddenly struck the scythe, knocking it off its path. It hit the ground right beside PicoDevimon, causing his eyes to widen. The Phantomon cursed, a Kunemon hitting the ground, a bit stunned from what he had just done. He got up, dusting himself off. Phantomon turned to him quickly and yelled out him, "How dare you interfere?! You helped this pathetic creature, and now he must watch you die."  
  
Phantomon slung PicoDevimon against a nearby tree. He swung his scythe at the Kunemon, capturing him with his chain as it moved out of the way. He looked back over to PicoDevimon and taunted him, "If you think you are so strong, why don't you do something to help your friend? He was brave enough to help you." PicoDevimon started to walk forward, but stopped and looked down at the ground. Phantomon taunted some more, "You can't do it. You're just going to let your friend die…aren't you?" He heaved the scythe down on the Kunemon as PicoDevimon watched. Kunemon yelled out in terror as it sliced through his body. Soon afterwards, bits of data swirled through the air and suddenly vanished.  
  
PicoDevimon glared at the Phantomon with hate in his eyes. "You shouldn't have done that. I will make you pay…!" He rushed towards the Phantomon, but was brought to a halt when, suddenly, a bright light hit him. He glanced up to see an abnormal circle of light in the air. 


End file.
